1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device with a connector port, more particularly to an electronic device with a waterproof connector port cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the housing 11 of a conventional electronic device 1 is provided with a connector port 12, and is formed with an access hole 110 for access to the connector port 12. A connector port cover 13 is employed to protect the connector port 12. The connector port cover 13 is made integrally from rubber, and has an anchor extension 131 connected to the housing 11. Hence, when the connector port cover 13 is removed from the access hole 110 to uncover the connector port 12, the connector port cover 13 is suspended from the housing 11 via the anchor extension 131 to prevent the cover 13 from being misplaced. It is noted that if the dimensions of the connector port cover 13 are too large, too much effort is needed when the connector port cover 13 is inserted into or removed from the access hole 110. On the other hand, if the dimensions of the connector port cover 13 are too small, although the connector port cover 13 can be inserted into or removed from the access hole 110 with relative ease, the connector port cover 13 is unable to establish a watertight seal with the housing 11.
Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional electronic device 2 is shown to similarly include a housing 21 provided with a connector port 211 and formed with an access hole 210 for access to the connector port 211. A connector port cover 22 is employed to cover and uncover the connector port 211, and includes a plastic cover body 221, a rubber gasket 222, a flexible connecting strip 223, a plurality of fasteners 224, and a rotary stop unit 225. The gasket 222 is provided on a periphery of the cover body 221, such as through adhesive bonding or injection molding techniques. The flexible connecting strip 223 is connected to the cover body 221 and the housing 21 by means of the fasteners 224. The stop unit 225 is mounted rotatably on the housing 21, and is operable to a locking position (as indicated by the broken lines in FIG. 2) for retaining the connector port cover 22 at a covering position (not shown). When the connector port cover 22 is at the covering position, the cover body 221 is able to press the gasket 222 toward the connector port 211, thereby causing the gasket 222 to deform in the access hole 210 so as to establish a watertight seal between the connector port cover 22 and the housing 21. When removed from the access hole 210, the connector port cover 22 is suspended from the housing 21 by the connecting strip 223.
However, since the connector port cover 22 includes the connecting strip 223 and the fasteners 224, assembly of the cover 22 is relatively inconvenient to conduct, the size of the cover 22 is relatively large, and higher production costs are incurred for the cover 22. Moreover, since the connection area between the cover body 221 and the gasket 222 is relatively small, the connecting strength between the same is relatively weak, thus resulting in undesired removal of the gasket 222 from the cover body 221 with relative ease during use, which can lead to failure of the waterproofing function of the cover 22.